


Uhhh, Sorry

by Potato_Tot



Category: Broken Reality Fandom
Genre: ... I'm sorry, Christmas fic, Gen, Mar drew me art and this is the repayment, There's a treehouse, Walmart, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Tot/pseuds/Potato_Tot
Summary: It's a Christmas fic... for breu
Relationships: ... - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Broken Reality Server





	Uhhh, Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyficwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyficwrites/gifts), [lclghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lclghost/gifts).



> This is mainly for Allie and Ghost, but also, it's kinda important everyone else reads? It's the set up for something else, so uhh... Love you guys.

It wasn’t hard to sneak out of the laundromat. Most of the celebration had died down by then. Durple was lounging on a ratty couch Aki was pretty sure he’d never seen before and Tiny was having a seemingly interesting conversation with Fool near the Christmas tree they had stolen from… somewhere. Terry was probably planning Aki’s murder as they messed with the fucked up garland they had strung limply across the walls a few weeks ago. He didn’t know where the rest of the league were, but he was pretty sure he had heard Court and Durple speaking of messing with U.A. earlier, so it was safe to assume he was somewhere in the vents, spying on their recently revealed upstairs neighbors (and probably stealing their milk). 

It was dark by the time he’d gotten off the couch (the one he knew was there before) and left. Everyone else was chatting away with their friends. Not that Aki didn’t consider them friends himself, but, well, it was complicated. He really liked Tiny, though. 

He brushed his hands through his hair as he began his “journey.” There were a few Christmas lights here and there, the Shrine was fully decorated (it had been since November 1st) and Chad was spinning in his chair (Seriously, did he ever leave?). The Denny’s wasn’t decked out, but he saw many perfectly wrapped gifts laid on Night’s shrine. 

It was a slow walk to his destination, the air was as chilly as you’d expect on Christmas day and the wind was starting to pick up. Aki shivered as he hopped the fence of the closed down superstore; Walmart. The garden and lawn section was overrun with weeds and other plants that had taken up residence since the shutdown. He brushed past them as he walked the small path they’d made to The Haven, briefly wondering why they hadn’t just cut open the fence to allow easier access. Hmm, one more thing added to their two mile long to-do list.

He rounded a corner of stacked planters and pots to see the soft yellow glow of The Haven. Aki padded lightly to the bent tree he called home. It was crooked, the tree, and therefore had ended up growing straight through the window of the old Walmart. They’d attached wooden beams to the trunk to make a staircase. It led to the top of the tree (In the Walmart) where the glow was brightest. 

It was brightest because at the top of the tree, in between branches and the ceiling, sat a treehouse. To be fair, it wasn’t really outdoors, but it was still a treehouse. There was a small platform in front of the entry door, that’s where Aki stopped.

He knocked lightly on the door, “It’s me.” He called softly.

There was scraping and scuffling inside, before a young(ish) voice came from directly behind the door, “What’s the password?”

Without missing a beat, Aki smiled and replied, “Elliot.”

A gasp was heard and the door was wretched open, Ely pulling him inside, “You asshole!”

  
“It got you to open the door, didn’t it?” His grin grew even wider. It dropped when he was kicked in the shin. 

He fell to the floor in overdramatic pain, yelping something about this being his dying moments. 

“Stop being dramatic,” A voice called from further inside The Haven. Aki’s grin returned.

“Rude, dad!”

“I’m not your dad.”

“Can’t believe I’ve been disowned by my own father, whatever shall I d- aGH!” Aki was cut off by a pillow being thrown at his face. He wasn’t gonna complain, he deserved it.

That’s a lie, he collapses back to the floor with a pained groan, “Mom’s never this mean to me!”

“That’s a lie and we both know it,” Ely sighed from where she was now seated in the beanbag.

“My whole family hates me!”

“Yep.” “Mhm.”

“You guys aren’t supposed to agree!”

Aki looks at the small, plastic tree they had gotten and the bags of presents that sat around it. 6 gifts, 2 for each person. Standing, he grabs the bags and throws them at their respective owners, keeping his on his lap as he sits back down against the wooden wall.

“So! I’m going first!” Aki says as both dad and Ely level him blank stares. He just smirks and starts digging through the tissue paper of the gift Ely got him. 

He eventually is able to grab onto something more solid and pulls it out. He gasps.

“A KNIFE!!!” (from Aki)

“NO!” (from dad)

He just waves it in dad’s face, “Thank you, oh dearest sister of mine.”

“I’m not your sister,” an appalled gasp escapes his lips and he pouts in betrayal. Ely just sticks her tongue out at him.

“Next one~” He sing-songs, ripping through the next bag.

“Oh yell heah!” He screams when he realizes what dad’s gift to him is. 

He hugs the shark plushie close to his chest and grins at his dad. Dad smiles back as he thanks them while Ely looks faintly jealous.

“My turn next!” Ely shouts, already digging into the gift their dad bought her. 

She grins even brighter as she pulls out the large hoodie her dad had bought her. It was black and as she held it up, Aki could see little skulls and crossbones going down the arms.

“Thank you, dad!” Ely’s eyes are twinkling as she hugs the jacket to her chest. She folds the jacket and sets it on the floor, grabbing Aki’s gift to her. He can’t help but smile as she starts feeling her way through the bag. 

“BAT!” She screams as she pulled out the purple plush he had gotten her from somewhere in the Shrine. It had a galaxy pattern in the inner part of the wings; Aki knew she’d love it. 

Ely flopped back on the beanbag with the bat clutched in her hands, a huge grin on her face.

Aki turns to see dad already opening Ely’s gift to him. His face brightens as he pulls out a set of hair dyes featuring practically a rainbow of colors. “Thank you, Ely.” He leaned over and ruffled her purple hair, much to her obvious annoyance.

“Mine! Mine!” Aki shouted as dad started opening his present. Out he pulled a coffee mug that had some writing on it.

Dad's smile dropped when he realized what the mug said. “World’s Okay-ist Father”

Aki’s hand flew out to catch the mug that was thrown directly at his face, laughing, “Hey! This was expensive!”

“I’m not your father!”

They all sat together for a long while before Aki proposed a toast.

“To what?” Ely muttered as she pulled out a monster from the mini fridge they’d somehow acquired.

Aki grinned, “To the good of our organization of course; to chaos.”

All three rose their drinks, Aki’s eggnog, Ely’s monster, and whatever had been poured into the “World’s Okay-ist Father” mug.

With a satisfying clink, the toast was sealed.

To Chaos!

**Author's Note:**

> SO,,,, there's that,,, now go read the other fic...


End file.
